The Best You'll Never Have
by emmetts-fanpire18
Summary: Kim has always had a thing for Jared but Jared has always been a jerk & never really noticed Kim. So what happens when Jared imprints on Kim. Will she be able to forgive him, will he be able to forgive himself for what hes done to her. M for future ch.
1. Your Such a Jerk

The Best You'll Never Have

Chapter 1

"Kim wake up your gonna be late for school"

I rolled out of bed & on to the floor. I layed there untill I heard my mom comming up the stars.

"Mom Im up"

I started getting dressed in my worn out jeans & old rock band shirt, no make-up & hair down in its natural waves. I hated dressing up. "Kim hurry" I heard my mom scream. So I ran down the stairs & out the door. I always walk to school cause I don't have a car & I hate taking the bus.

Once I got to school I looked over to see Paul looking at me & 3, 2, 1

"Wow Kim you must really have to try to look that bad"

I hate paul he is the biggest jerk ever, but there standing next to him is the cutest guy ever yes Im talking about Jared Miller. I've had a crush on Jared ever since I could remember.

"Paul thats not very nice you know she doesn't have to try, she's just naturaly that ugly"

I heard Jared say. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Jared isn't the nicest guy to me. Ok he is just as big of a jerk as Paul, but it defintly hurts a lot worse when Jared says stuff to me because he very rarely does usually he ignores me. Paul on the other hand lives to torture me. They do it cause they love to see me cry but I only cry when Jared say things about me.

I could feel the tears starting to build up

"Aww Kim your not gonna cry are you" I seriously wish I could kill Paul.

"No she's not gonna cry she's just thinking of ways to kill you" And thats my best friend in the whole world Kayla. She is drop dead gorgeous, she is almost 6 feet tall, long beautiful legs, Long brown wavey hair, but dresses just like me. She is only part Quileute & so am I. And why am i her only friend you ask well she can be kinda bitchy to people.

"Hey Kayla thanks for that"

"No problem but seriously Kim you gotta stop letting Jared get to you, your the only person who would still like a guy after he was a total dick head"

"What are talking about Kayla every girl here likes Jared"

"Yeah but he's not a dick to them"

Ding Ding And thats the bell "well im gonna get to class see you later Kayla"

"Bye Love"

I was heading of to English & yes I have this class with Paul & Jared ugg I hate my life. This class was total HELL.

I was the last one to walk into class & i was late. Thankfully Jared & Paul sit on the other side of the class than me but today Paul was sitting right infront of where I sit & Jared was sitting in the seat next to me. What in the hell is this.

"Oh Kim how nice of you to join us, my teacher said to me while looking out at the class. We have new assign seats"

Oh thank god that was a close one

"But it looks like you'll be sitting in your same seat"

Oh SHIT

I started walking to my seat when Paul the dumb ass decides to trip me & I fall flat on my face & I can hear Jared laughing his ass off I was so close to crying but I didn't want to do it infront of them, so I got up & ran out of the class & into the bathroom.

I hate my life, i hate my life I kept saying to myself while trying to dry my eyes in the bathroom finially I decided I look decent enough so I walked out of the bathroom to see Paul standing out there he was holding his stomach & he looked like he was really sick.

"What do you want Paul"

"Mr. Deen made me come to see if you were ok, so are you ok"

"Yeah Paul Im fine not that you give a shit"

"Wow its someones time of the month"

I was so close to hitting him but all of a sudden Paul was kneeling down holding his eye & I looked up to see Kayla standing there holding her hand and having the biggest grin on her face.

"Uhh Paul honey I don't hear you saying anything now, whats wrong are you dumbfounded. Maybe you should just leave Kim alone & you won't end up with two shinners"

"You stupid bit" & that was all he got out before he was lying on the ground holding his area. And Kayla was laughing her ass off.

"Thanks Kayla but you should probly get to class before you get kicked out of school"

"Alright I'll see ya later, Bye Pauly"

And with that she was gone & I looked down to see Paul sweating really bad, I put my hand on his forhead & he was burning up like he should be in a hospital. He started shaking I was getting really worried.

"What happened to him" I looked up to see Jared looking almost the exact same way as Paul.

"I don't no, him & Kayla got into a fight but I think he was sick before that"

"Yeah well exuse me I think im gonna be sick"

I saw him running into the bathroom. Must be a stomach virus going around. I went into the girls bathroom to get a wet napkin. Once I got out I saw Jared kneeling down at Paul.

"I think I should take him home"

"Jared you look like crap"

"Yeah your the one to talk walking around here lookin like" & with that he threw up all over the floor. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Nice Jared & thats not what I meant I meant you look sick & I don't think you should be driving, do you want me to call anyone?"

"My Moms at work"

"Is there anyone else I can call"

"Yeah can you call Sam Uley"

Ugg I didn't like Sam & for some reason he started to hang out with Paul & Jared alot lately. I think he's into drugs or something, but my dad loves him & practically worships the ground he walks on. Talk about strange.

"uhh yeah I'll be right back"

I went to go call Sam great I wonder how this conversation will go, what do I say.

Jared gave me his number & I went to the pay phone & called Sam

"Hello" It was a woman

"Uhh hi is Sam there"

"Who may I ask is calling" she sounded concerned, yeah like I would be into Sam, I mean yeah he is totaly Hot & really muscler &

"Hello are you still there"

Oh right

"Uhh yeah this is Kim he doesn' really no me but I just need to talk to him"

"Well alright I'll go get him"

I wated for about a minute

"Hello" It was Sam he had such a deep voice it was kinda sexy, oh great Kim now you think Sam is sexy, no I just think his voice is sexy.

"Hello is anyone there"

"Oh hi Im Kim I was calling about Jared & Paul"

"Yes what about them & who are you" wow he sounded really worried

"I just no them from school they both got really sick & they wanted me to call you to come & get them"

"Tell them I will be right there" and the line went dead

yeah it was nice talking to you to. Yeah it had to be drugs he seems kinda anxious. I walked back to see Jared & Paul sitting in the hall way looking like they were just hit by a bus.

"Hey Jared I called Sam he's on his way"

"Ok you can go now" ugg why did I like this boy so much & yet I hated him at the same time

"What thats it no Thank you Kim that was really nice of you to take care of us & not let us lay here & die"

"Yeah you did such a nice job Im sorry that must have been really hard of you to have to pick up a phone & call someone. I'll be sure to give you some kind of award later" He said all sarcastic. I was so close to just kick him while he's down

"Yeah well its ok Jared I no how hard it is for you to be nice especially since no one really tought you what with your dad ditching & your mom never being around cause she doesn't really give a shit, not that I can blam her. I meen you are a total dick after all Im sure both your parents got fed up"

OMG where in the hell did that come from I have never said anything that mean especially not to Jared I feel like a bitch. And he just sat there staring at me & shaking like crazy like he was going to explode or something. I was actually getting scared.

"Look Jared Im sorry I didn't mean it I was just mad"

That didn't stop him from shaking, & all of a sudden I was being pushed out of the way by Sam.

"What in the hell are you doing"

"Protecting you, you need to stay away from him, Come on guys where leaving"

Okay this has to be the weirdest day ever. The Bell rang & Kayla came running after me.

"OMG what happened"

I told her the whole story & she was freaking out

"Kim that is amazing I can't believe you stood up for yourself like that Im so impressed"

"Yeah thanks"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast although it kinda sucke that I didn't have Jared to look at. i no Im pathetic but what can i say hes Hot.


	2. Why Now

Okay so thanks for all the love heres a longish chapter to show how much I appreciate it. Love yall

Kims Pov.

It has now been two weeks since Jared & Paul got sick & left school. And I no its weird but Im worried about them. I told my dad what happened & everything with Sam & how weird it all was but he just told me to stay out of it that Sam know's what hes doing & those boys are in good hands with Sam. Ugg I hate that my dad loves Sam more than me. Hell he loves Sam more than he does his own wife. I no creepy.

"Kim honey you haven't touched your food whats wrong its blue berry pancakes your favorite"

"Sorry dad I'm just not that hungry"

"Kim you need to stop worring if you keep doing this pretty soon your gonna have chewed your nails off"

"Im not worred dad"

"I no you've had a thing for Jared for a while now but maybe its a good idea if you don't hang around with him or talk to him anymore"

"What are you serious why are you & mom being so weird about all of this"

"Honey were just trying to protect you"

"From what, so you admit that Sam & them are up to no good"

"I didn't say that"

"Whatever Im leaving I can't stand this family theres to many damn secrets"

"Kim get back here now"

"Bye dad"

And I was off I hate that there doing this I mean its not like I would ever be with Jared we hate each other to much. But I do miss him. And to make everything worse my brother practicaly moved out to live with Embry, who both are acting really weird too. Oh & my dad told me I need to stop hanging around Greg can you believe that. My own dad told me to stop hanging out with my own brother. Ugg I hate this family. And Greg was ok with it all, he acualy wanted it that way. Me & my brother are so close to.

"Hey Kim whats going on"

"Ohh hey Kayla I din't even relize I got to school yet"

"Still upset about Greg"

"Yeah & now my dad told me to stay away from Jared that its not safe or whatever"

"Wow that sucks but hey you should be happy about that"

"Yeah I guess"

Ding ding yay first periode note the sarcasim.

"See ya Kayla"

"Bye Love"

I walked into english & omg Pauls here but no signs of Jared. I went bye Paul & he looked up at me but put his head right back down. He looked horriable like he hasn't slept in days.

"Alright class wow Paul nice to have you back but to bad your buddy Jared isn't here with you"

"He should be here soon"

OMG Pauls voice sounded so diffrent more deeper kinda like Sams. And I couldn't really tell cause he's stitting down but he looks alot taller. & his muscles. WOW.

But OMG did he just say Jareds comming back somebody pinch me I must be dreaming. And if he comes back looking anything like Paul Im gonna faint.

"Jared welcome its nice of you to come back we've missed you"

I looked up to see Jared walking towards me to sit down next to me & omg he looked amazing just like Paul but way HOTTER. But he looked so sad I just wanted to cry for him he looked like he just lost someone he loved. Kim what are you saying you want to cry for someone who is the biggest jerk ever.

"Jared I have already givin Paul all the assignments you've missed & Lola is going over them with him so maybe Kim would be so nice to go over them with you"

"uhh yeah sure" OMG he is ok with me going over the assignments with him what am I supposed to say.

"And the rest of the class can do there homework & study"

"Uhh well we just went over shakespeare romeo and juliet it's pretty simple stuff"

"yeah thats the one where they both kill themselves right"

"Uhh yeah"

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile that turned into complete & total shock. I couldn't help but stare into his eye they seemed as if they were filled with so much love & adoration it was so diffrent then it was a few minutes ago.

"Jared are you ok" I finally said something it was getting weird him just staring at me.

"You no my name" what, what was going on with him. Yep it was drugs.

"Yes Jared I no your name, We've known each other ever since we were in kindergarden"

"Im sorry I don't remember you whats your name" Ouch thats a burn I feel like I've just been sucker punched.

I didn't even no what to say I was so mad I just wanted to cry & I knew my eyes were watering up

"OMG Im so sorry if I said anything wrong Im so sorry whats wrong please tell me" He started to lift his hand to whip the tear away that had just fallen but I backed away before he could.

"Jared I don't no whats wrong with you but your kinda freaking me out"

"Jared Kim is everything ok back there"

"Yes sir everythings fine" I said back to Mr. Deen

"Kim" I heard him whisper wow this guy is a freak

"What is wrong with you"

"Im just so happy I've found you" I looked up to see Paul staring at Jared like he just grew another head. This was so weird. The bell started ringing so I jumped up & ran for the door as fast as I could. I coul fantly hear Paul talking to Jared but I don't think Jared was listening. I ran to go find Kayla but I couldn't find her. I went to my locker & grabed my phone it had a message from Kayla.

"Hey girly sorry forgot to tell you I had a doctors apointment see you tomorrow call me later love ya"

Well there goes my savour for the day now I had no one to sit with at lunch.

The rest of my classes flew by I had 4th with Paul & he just kept looking at me

"Paul would you please stop starring at me"

"I just don't see what he see's in you"

What the hell what who see's in me

Ding ding thank god the bell I got up to go to lunch when i remembered Kayla wasn't here great lunch is gonna suck. I grabbed my lunch & walked to a table that no one was sitting at when I felt someone tap on my sholder I turned around to see Drew.

"OMG Drew I can't believe your back when did you get back"

Drews Grandfather passed away so Drew went & stayed with his grandmother for the past 3 weeks to make sure she was ok

"I got back last night I was gonna call you but I thought I would surprise you"

"Well how come you wern't in 1st"

"I got here late, so anything new"

"Not really"

"Really so why is Paul & Jared sitting alone without there possey & how come they look like they've been taking steroids for the past year, & why is he staring at you like hes in love with you & he looks like he wants to kill me with his bare hands"

"omg are you serious he's looking at me"

"yeah whats been going on since I was gone"

I tell him the whole story starting from the beging & I thought he was going to faint he was so astonished.

"Wow so I did miss alot"

"Not really most of it happened today"

"Kim can I talk to you for a minute" Omg I no that voice thats Jared somebody kill me

I looked at Drew who seemed like he wanted to shot jared right in the head

"No you can't she's talking to me right now so why don't you go sit back down"

"Grrrrrrrr"

What in the hell Jared just growled at Drew this is very strang

"Kim please I need to talk to you" I just sat there like a statue unsure of what to say

"Look man I don't no whats going on or why your suddenly interested in Kim but I suggest you leave before I kick your ass, she's not gonna be in any part of your fucked life"

Jared was shaking like crazy then I saw Paul running up to us he grabed Jared by the arm.

"Come on man not here get the hell outside now"

And with that Jared ran outside I looked at Paul & he smiled at me what the hell he smiled at me weird.

The rest of the day past with no weirdness that is untill I walked home, you see Jared & Paul live next door to each other & They live a couple houses down from mine but I have to pass there houses on my way home.

I saw Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry & wait omg thats Greg whats he doing hanging out with Sam.

"Kim what are you doing here"

"Im walking home from school what are you doing here Greg & why are you hanging out with Sam"

"Sams a cool guy"

"Thats not what you said a month ago, you hated Sam. Whats going on Greg"

"Nothing Kim just leave ok, you just need to stay away"

"Hey don't talk to her like that" I can't believe Jared just stuck up for me

"Jared not now"

"Kim I just want to talk to you please"

"Jared not now I'm tring to talk to my brother"

"Your brother" they all said together with a weird look on there face

"Yeah guys this is my sister Kim"

"Yeah your the girl who called me that one day when Paul & Jared got sick" Sam said to me

"Yeah i am"

"Look I have to go I'll see you later Greg hopefully" I started to walk off but I felt a very warm hand grab me.

"Kim can we talk now" OMG this guy is going to make me go insane

"Jared maybe you should just let her go" Sam said while looking over at Greg which made me look at him he looked mad no mad is an understatement he looked pissed

"No I want to talk to her"

"Fine Jared what do you want to talk about"

"NO" I heard my brother practically yell as he's growling what the hell is up with everyone growling lately.

"Greg calm down" Sam said in a controlling voice

"No its not gonna happen it will never happen do you understand that, not her" Greg said while looking at Jared

This only got me more mad the fact that Greg was trying to control me & who I talk to when he hasn't even been around.

"Come on Jared lets go for a walk" Once I said that I Immediately regreted it. I saw Jared looking as if he just won the lottery, Greg looked like he was going to kill Jared, Paul was laughing his ass off, Embry looked like he could care less, & Sam was just shaking his head at Greg like he was disapointed.

"Ok come on" Jared grabed my hand & we started walking

"So what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well first off you look really beautiful today" what in the hell is this boy smoking

"Jared what are you talking about is this some kind of sick joke you usually tell me how ugly I am"

"I would never tell you you were ugly"

"O really well what about the day you got sick you told Paul that I was naturaly ugly, the week before that you told me to put a bag over my head so I could cover up the uglyness that no one wanted to see, one time you told me that Santa claus was skinner than me & Mrs. Claus was hotter than me, Oh and I could go on for days."

I looked over to see Jared holding his heart & acting like he wanted to cry

"Kim I am so sorry I don't even no what to say I just I wish I could take it all back please you have to forgive me"

"Oh yeah & why should I what have you ever done that would ever make me want to forgive you, I hate you jared your like the devil hell to me you are the devil you & Paul both yall are nothing but ass holes I will never forgive you Jared Miller You are lower than dirt in my book."

OMG I can't believe I just said that I meen some of it is truly how i feel but another part of me wants to forgive him that maybe he was diffrent maybe there was something else to him.

I didn't want to look at him because i truly didn't want to see the hurt in his face but he turned me around to face him I tried my hardest to not look at him but he put a hand under my chin so that i would look into his eyes & with one look in them I started crying. there was just so much hurt in them like he hated himself, I hated myself for saying that to him.

"Kim I don't think theres anything I could do to get you to forgive me, but I will spend the rest of my life showing you that Im not that guy anymore. That I won't do anything to hurt you. That all I want to do is protect you, I need to protect you. I am truly sorry for making you feel that you aren't the most beautiful woman in the entire world, but i swear I will do everything in my power to make you see that you are"

I didn't no what to say so I just ran away & went to cry for hours I finally cried myself to sleep. I hated that he said that to me because most of me believed him & I didn't want to believe him not after everything he's done to me. It had to be a sick joke. I just wanted to hate him. But why did he care so much & so sudden. I just hope everything goes back to the way it was tomorrow.

Jareds pov.

It has been two weeks since I've been to school, but Sam thinks its ok for me & Paul to go back today. That was one thing I was greatful for was that I had Paul there to go through everything with me.

Paul called to see if I wanted a ride but I told him I was gonna drive myself so I could have some time to think. I don't no why but I was actualy nerves. I never get nerves. I think it was because I had to stop hanging out with all my friends. Embry dropped out of school once he phased he said it was easier that way, & Greg who was the second oldest had already graduated. We don't no why he phased so late but whatever. Paul & I desided we wanted to go back to school, & Sam said that Jacob & Quil should be phaseing soon so atleast there will be more people to hang out with.

I was driving to school & I knew I was late. The beel for 1st had already went off so I jumped out of my car & ran to 1st. Right when I got in there everybody was staring at me exept Paul & just looked dead from patroling last night.

"Jared welcome its nice of you to come back we've missed you"

I didn't say anything I just walked to my desk.

"Jared I have already givin Paul all the assignments you've missed & Lola is going over them with him so maybe Kim would be so nice to go over them with you"

"uhh yeah sure"

What did he just say, man I am so out of it

"And the rest of the class can do there homework & study"

"Uhh well we just went over shakespeare romeo and juliet it's pretty simple stuff" What the hell that was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard & she sounded so nervous why is she nervous.

"yeah thats the one where they both kill themselves right"

"Uhh yeah"

I've already read Romeo & Juliet. I just wanted to hear her talk again.

I looked over to see who had that angelic voice. OMG she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Everything around her blurred & faded. It was just us & only us. The way it should be. My heart started pounding, my hands got all clammy, I was truly nervous around her. There was this pull that made me feel that I had to be close to her. I had to protect her. She was my everything now.

"Jared are you ok" I heard the beautiful goddess say.

"You no my name" I can't believe she know my name, but wait whats her name.

"Yes Jared I no your name, We've known each other ever since we were in kindergarden" How in the world have we known each other that long & I never noticed her. I feel like the biggest jerk ever.

"Im sorry I don't remember you whats your name" Right when said it I regreted it, she looked so hurt I feel like I wanna kill myself she should never be hurt, ever. I saw a tears start to well up in her eyes.

"OMG Im so sorry if I said anything wrong Im so sorry whats wrong please tell me"

There was a single tear that fell & I went to go wipe it off but she moved back.

"Jared I don't no whats wrong with you but your kinda freaking me out" Whats wrong with me is that your not mine & you need to be.

"Jared Kim is everything ok back there"

"Yes sir everythings fine" she said back to him

"Kim" What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman

"What is wrong with you"

"Im just so happy I've found you" What the hell why am I spilling my guts out to her I need to stop. Im gonna be like Sam & Emi OMG thats it I've Imprinted. Now I understand why Sam & Emily are so close why he never wants to be away from her. I understand now.

The bell rang & she jumped up & ran for the door. My heart broke right when she left. I need her here next to me, always. Paul started saying something I think it was What the hell is wrong with you but I wasn't really listening. Paulfinaly relized & punched me to snap me out of my little trance

"Dude whats going on with you"

"I imprinted" was all I could think to say

"What on who"

"Kim"

"What that Ugly dog"

With out thinking I tackled Paul to the ground. Luckly the teacher already left. I punched him in his eye.

"Alright man Im sorry just calm down"

"Just don't ever say anything like that about her, she's the most beautiful thing ever"

"Thats not what you said the last time you saw her"

"What, what are talking about"

"Nothen man just forget it we better get to class"

What was he talking about what did I say about her. I hope it was nithing that hurt her.

The rest of the classes went by really slow. All I could do was think of her. Finially lunch came which I had with Kim, my beautiful Kim.

I went & got my food & sat down next to Paul who was starring at something. I turned around to see what he was starring at & it was Kim hugging & smilling & laughing with some other guy. I feel crushed. This is the worst feeling ever.

"Hey look man Im sure there just friends" wow Paul was actualy incouraging me.

"Yeah I hope so"

I couldn't take it anymore. That guy she was sitting with kept giving me bad looks. I just wanted to talk to her I needed to talk to her. So I got up & walked over to her table.

"Kim can I talk to you for a minute"

"No you can't she's talking to me right now so why don't you go sit back down"

I growled at him without even thinking.

"Kim please I need to talk to you"

"Look man I don't no whats going on or why your suddenly interested in Kim but I suggest you leave before I kick your ass, she's not gonna be in any part of your fucked life"

I was so mad that I started shaking. I knew he was right though I didn't want her to be apart of my screwed up life but I need her in my screwed up life. If he thinks he's gonna stand inbetween us he DEAD wrong.

Paul came over & put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on man not here get the hell outside now"

I ran outside & into the woods & phased. Sam was out there as well.

"Jared whats going on why aren't you in school, what happened"

"Nothing I just got mad so I came out here"

"know one saw you right"

"No Sam know one saw me"

"So what happened"

"I Imprinted"

"Well thats great why are you so upset about that imprinting is an amazing thing"

"Beacuse she doesn't like me, actually I think she hates me, & I think she has a boyfriend"

"Look Jared I know she may do things that will make you think she hates you but truth be told she can't hate you"

"What do you meen"

"Well when you imprint on someone its never one sided you both feel that pull, she's probly just trying to deny it right now but she'll come around"

"Thanks Sam hey do you mind if I stay out here I really don't want to go back to school"

"Yeah no problem, we have a meeting later too, just get everybody to meet at your house ok"

"Yeah sure thing Sam"

The rest of the day went slowly. I should probly get used to that since it seems that way when Kims not around. We all met at my house that afternoon, & I saw Kim walking down the street. I didn't no she lived on this street.

"Kim what are you doing here"

I heard Greg say, how does he know Kim.

"Im walking home from school what are you doing here Greg & why are you hanging out with Sam"

"Sams a cool guy"

"Thats not what you said a month ago, you hated Sam. Whats going on Greg"

Its probly true we all hated Sam before we phased we all thought e was into drugs or something.

"Nothing Kim just leave ok, you just need to stay away"

"Hey don't talk to her like that" I was getting mad now how could he talk to her like that, how could anyone who knew Kim talk to her like that.

"Jared not now"

"Kim I just want to talk to you please"

"Jared not now I'm tring to talk to my brother"

"Your brother" We all said together.

"Yeah guys this is my sister Kim"

Wow they don't really look that much alike, Greg is alot darker than Kim & his hair is alot darker to.

"Yeah your the girl who called me that one day when Paul & Jared got sick" Sam said to Kim

Omg I remember her now she's the one who took care of us

"Yeah i am"

"Look I have to go I'll see you later Greg hopefully" She said it with such pain in her eyes like she missed him alot.

I didn't want her to go so I grabed her

"Kim can we talk now"

"Jared maybe you should just let her go" Sam said in a warning kind of voice, but I just wanted to talk to her.

"No I want to talk to her"

"Fine Jared what do you want to talk about"

Wow she actually wants to talk to me.

"NO" I heard Greg yell as he growled

"Greg calm down" Sam said in his controlling voice

"No its not gonna happen it will never happen do you understand that, not her"

I didn't really hear anything he said I was to busy looking at Kim, she look so beautiful.

"Come on Jared lets go for a walk" OMG I am the luckiest man on earth. I turned to see Greg staring at me like he wanted to kill me, so I wanted to leave fast.

"Ok come on" I grabbed her hand it fit so perfectly in my hand. We were perfect for each other.

"So what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well first off you look really beautiful today"

"Jared what are you talking about is this some kind of sick joke you usually tell me how ugly I am"

WHAT I would never say that she is so beautiful I couldn't have ever said that.

"I would never tell you you were ugly"

O really well what about the day you got sick you told Paul that I was naturaly ugly, the week before that you told me to put a bag over my head so I could cover up the uglyness that no one wanted to see, one time you told me that Santa claus was skinner than me & Mrs. Claus was hotter than me, Oh and I could go on for days."

I started to think about it. I remember now she was the girl Paul & I always picked on. Paul more than me but I was still really cruel to her. I want to kill myself right now. How could I have been that heartless. I grabbed my heart it felt like it had shattered into a million pieces.

"Kim I am so sorry I don't even no what to say I just I wish I could take it all back please you have to forgive me"

"Oh yeah & why should I what have you ever done that would ever make me want to forgive you, I hate you jared your like the devil hell to me you are the devil you & Paul both yall are nothing but ass holes I will never forgive you Jared Miller You are lower than dirt in my book."

She hates me she will forever hate me & I can't blame her I hate myself. I caused her so much pain I saw tears start to form in her eye, & think they started to form in mine. I was so hurt that I hurt her. Know one should ever hurt her she didn't deserve that. I don't deserve her.

She wouldn't look at me. I wanted to see her eyes. I lifted her chin so she would look at me & right when she looked into my eyes she started to cry. I fet my heart breaking with every tear that fell from her gorgeous face.

"Kim I don't think theres anything I could do to get you to forgive me, but I will spend the rest of my life showing you that Im not that guy anymore. That I won't do anything to hurt you. That all I want to do is protect you, I need to protect you. I am truly sorry for making you feel that you aren't the most beautiful woman in the entire world, but i swear I will do everything in my power to make you see that you are"

And after that she looked at me then ran away sobbing. I felt horrible. I just keep causeing her pain. Maybe I should just leave her alone. NO. I can't leave her along I can't live my life with out her she will one day be Mrs. Kim Miller. I swear to it she will be mine & I will be hers. I guess theres always tomorrow.


	3. What a Day

Thanks for the love. Love all yall

Kims Pov.

"Kim wake up your gonna be late for school" I heard my mom scream

Ugg can't I just never go back to school, ever

I got dressed for school & went downstairs to grab & brakfeast bar. I saw my parents sitting at the table both staring at me.

"What with you two"

"Your brother called yesterday, I thought we talked about this kimmy"

"Dad what did you want me to do, I had to walk right past him to come home from school. Besides he talked to me first, & sue me for wanting to talk to my brother"

"Your right honey Im sorry"

Yeah, wait what did he just say

"What"

"Well we just think that maybe you need to spend some time with your brother, I can tell he misses you, & your brother was telling us about Jared" my mom said to me

"What the hell does Jared have to do with this"

"Hey watch your mouth little girl & we just think that maybe you need to give this boy a chance"

"What dad thats not fair I don't like him"

"Well not to long ago you did, so what now that he likes you, you don't like him. You teenage girls, I'll never understand yall"

"Whatever I don't want you to understand me but Im not hanging out with Jared. He's a jerk"

"But honey" Was all my mom could get out before my dad turned almost purple screaming at me

"Now you listen to me little girl you will give him a chance, & I don't want to hear another thing about it now get to school before your late"

"Ugg whatever"

I walk outside to see my brother sitting on the steps at my house. I walked right passed him not really wanting to talk to him, beacuse I no he's the reason for mom & dad acting so weird about Jared.

"Whats wrong with you little sis"

"Everything & what did you say to mom & dad about Jared. I don't like him & I don't want to spend time with him"

"Look Kim I no you don't understand now whats going on"

"And whos fault is that I feel like you, mom, dad, hell Sam, Paul, Embry & even Jared know something that I don't & Im tired of all the secrets"

"Well if you give Jared a chance you'll get to the secret a little faster"

"How does me & Jared being together have anything to dod with anything"

"Alot actually, but look I told Jared you would go on a date with him tonight after school so"

"Hell no Im not going on a date with him stop pushing him on me. It doesn't work like that"

"Kim you can't stay away from him for long as much as you want to it WILL start to slowly kill you being away from him. Gove him a chance tonight. Just get to no him a little"

"Ugg fine since it doesn't seem like I have a choice, but your worse than mom & dad"

"Actually this is all mom & dad if it was up to me you wouldn't be in this world. Here we are, go to school get an education"

"Yeah yeah love ya"

"Love ya to sis"

I walked into school even more pissed than usual.

"Wow someones in a bright mood today"

"Hey Kayla yeah I jsut got alot going on right now"

"Yeah Drew told me about you & Jared. Whats going on"

"I don't no he just keeps staring at me & all of a sudden wants to go out with me oh & about that my parents & Greg are making me go out with him tonight"

"What do you meen making you"

"I don't no they just said that I have to give Jared a chance that theres alot about him that I don't no about"

"Other than the facet that hes the biggest jerk ever"

"Oh yeah about that he's now the nicest guy ever to me"

"What I think Im hearing things cause I thought I just heard you say that Jared is nice to you"

"You heard right, oh & have you seen Jared or Paul I meen OMG they so look different"

"Oh yeah how, OMG nevermind I see what you meen here they come. And might I say Paul looks amazing"

"What did you just say"

"What Im a hormonal teenager sue me"

"Hey Kim" I heard Jared say. Great let the hell begin

"Hey Jared"

"Did Greg tell you about tonight" Ugg I wish he would get that smug look off his face

"Oh what you that Im being forced to go on a date with you"

"Well if you give me a chance I think you'll see that Im an ok guy"

"Yeah well I don't think I have the choice"

"Well would you like me to walk you to class"

"Uhhh y yeah sure I guess"

"Great"

Jared came & took my books from my hand I looked over at Kayla to say bye

"Hey Kayla I'll see you after class"

"Uh huh"

What the hell

"KAYLA" I shouted a little to get her attenchen

"Huh what did you say" She said not taking her eyes of of Paul & his were glued to hers as well.

**(Ok so I got Paul to imprint on Kayla instead of Rachel)**

"I said I'll see you after class"

"Oh right yeah meet you at the locker"

I turned to look at Jared & saw that he was starring at me the same way Paul was starring at Kayla

"Well that was strange"

"What"

"Kayla & Paul"

"I no thats really cool Im happy for them"

"Yeah they looked at each other they didn't get married"

"Yeah not yet" I heard him whisper to himself

Jared & I sat went sit at our seats for 1st, but I tripped over someones book that were in the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I looked up to see Jared holding me. It felt really nice to have him holding me.

"Are you alright Kim"

I turned about 10 shades of red & just nodded

"You no Kim you don't have to be embarresed around me"

"Yeah well you can put me down now"

But he didn't he just stared into my eyes & I stared into his. They looked so at ease right now it was kinda breath taking.

"Yes Jared can you be so kind as to put Kim down thank you" Way to ruin the moment Mr. Deen

He slowly put me to my feet & pulled out my seat

"Here ya go beautiful"

There goes my blushing agian. And I heard some stuck up bitches behind us "Why the hell did he call her beautiful"

My face fell instinatly & of course Jared noticed & put his finger under my chin to lift my face.

"Because her eyes have 3 different shades of brown & 2 different shades of gold, her smile is the only smile that can warm my heart, & whenever I see it I no that everything will be ok. Beacuse I can say the simplest things & I get to see her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red. Beacuse her skin is the most beautiful golden color better than any other kind of gold in the world. Her voice is that of only an angel & those are only some of the reason why I think she is beautiful.

He says all this never looking away from me & I can feel my heart pounding for dear life

"Well thats nice Mr. Miller but any more interuptions from eather of you I'll be forced to move one of you"

"Yes sir"

The whole class went by in no time with Jared staring at me no doubt. I decide not to go meet Kayla I just wanted to get to my next class I wasn;t in the mode to talk to anyone. All my other classes went by pretty fast as well. I went to my locker once but I couldn't find Kayla anywhere. It was finally lunch & I wanted to talk to Kayla.

I walked ino the lunch room & what I saw almost made me fall to the floor. It was Kayla & Paul holding hands & talking to each other as if they were only 2 years old. I ran over to her & grabbed her but only to have Paul growl at me.

"Yeah yeah Paul I'll brong her back in a mintue"

"You better & not harmed eather"

"Yeah yeah"

I walked Kayla out of the lunch room & outside

"What the hell Kayla, whats going on"

"Whats going on is that Im in love"

"Your in love with a guy you hate more than anything"

Wow & I thought I was the weak one & Kayla was the strong one

"Kim I don't no what it is theres this pull & I tried to avoid it but It hurt to bad so I just said fuck with it & I gave him a chance, I meen Kim you would really like him if you got to no him he is so funny"

"Yeah Kayla your right I might like him if I got to no him oh wait no I wouldn't beause every time we talk we fight"

"Yeah but thats in the past he promised me he would never say anything bad to you agian"

I couldn't believe this how could she do this. And what the hell Paul has said way worse stuff to her than he has to me. But the weird thing was, was that I knew what she was talking about cause I felt the pull to with Jared.

"Yeah I no I feel the pull to with Jared"

"And your managing to stay away from him wow you desirve a medal"

"thanks"

"yeah a medal in stupidity"

"wow thanks"

"all Im saying is that the pains not worth it, just give him a chance"

Why does everyone keep saying that

I saw Paul come outside as soon as he saw Kayla his face lit up like a little kid it was kinda cute. It reminded me of Jared & the way he looks when he see's me. Paul came up behind Kayla & rapped his arms around her & she cuddled into him. They looked so cute. I wish I could just let go of my pride & have that, but i just can't.

"Hey Kim Jareds looking for you"

"Well actually I don't feel sticking around Im gonna go home Im not really feeling well"

"You should tell jared he can give you a ride home you shouldn't walk its starting to rain you just end up getting sicker"

"Thanks Paul but I think I'll be fine

I walked past them & headed for the street I looked back to see Kayla & Paul kissing. I wish I could be like that. I got alittle waise when the rain started to pour.

"Do you need a ride"

I turned to see who it was & didn't recognize him, It was some guy in a rusty blue pick up.

"Uhh n n no t thank you"

This guy just looked weird & he rubbed me the wrong way

"Aww come on honey don't be like that"

"Look just leave me alone, please"

He put the truck in park & opened his door to get out. I started to freak out. We were on a rode that no one ever comes down especially during school & work hours.

"Look sir can you please just leave me alone"

He came around to me & grabbed my arm & squeezed it, it hurt like hell & I knew it would leave a mark.

"Honey things could go alot faster if you would just stop being such a prude little bitch"

"Please sir here you can take my purse just let me go, please"

He kept scooting us backwards & we were close to the woods

"I don't want your purse I want to no what you look like without any clothes on"

Oh god I used my other hand & punched him as hard as I could. It didn;t phase him much but he did let go, so I took of runnung into the woods.

"Bitch get back here now"

I was soon tackled to the ground with the guy on top of me. I was crying like crazy.

"Please don't do this"

"Bitch just shut the hell up"

He started kissing my neck & I bit his hard on the shoulder

"You stupid whore"

He slapped me acrose the face & it hurt like a bitch

"Stop, get off of me"

"Stop acting like you don't like it"

He kept kissing down my neck, when all of a sudden I hear a howl along with a bunch of growls.

We both looked up to see 5 huge wolfs looking at us. The guy ontop of me got up & ran while screaming like a little girl, but the wolfs just stayed there starring at me. I slowly got up & when I was finially up I looked at all the wolfs & I knew them. I've seen them before somewhere. All of them just looked so formilar, but not the wolfs themself but there eys. It was so weird. One at a time the turned & ran away.

I don't no why but they just didn't scare me I think they were helping me. The one all way to the left looked so familar it had short thick brown fur & It's eyes were so sad. They looked like they were in the most pain in the world. I don't no how long I sat there thinking about it, but It was starting to get a little dark out.

Omg I have a date with Jared tonight

OMG Jared, thats it.

I ran as fast as possible. I went to Jareds house first. Iknocked on the door & his mother came to the door.

"Hi is Jared home"

"Oh Im sorry he's at one of his friends house"

"Do you no what friend ma'm"

"Im sorry but who are you"

"My name is Kim, Im sure Jareds never mentioned me"

"Oh your Kim oh my goodness well Jareds been talking about you non stop lately"

"Oh really, well do you no where he is, its really important"

"You might wanna try Sam's he's always there"

"Thank you Mrs. Miller"

"No problem Kim"

I ran to Sams well mostly walked I need a damn car. im tired as hell.

I didn;t even bother knocking this time I just needed to talk to him. I walked in the door to six people including Emily they were looking at me like I just grew another head.

"Kim what are you doing here" I heard Jared say

"Is it true"

"Is what true Kim you need to calm down"

"I think you no what Im talking about Greg"

None of them would look at me except Emily she was now rubbing my back

"I was out in the woods & I started thinking about it & it hit me, all the wolves I saw there eyes they all looked so farmilar"

"Kim just come sit down" I heard Sam say in a controlling voice it was hard to disobey him. He must be the leader or something

"Would somebody just tell me the truth the wolves that I saw where they you guy or not"

I really wanted it to be true cause if it wasn't this could be kinda embarrasing

"Yes it was us, When Jared & Paul didn't come to school for two weeks it was beacuse they were phasing" I heard Sam say

I don't no why but the room started spinning really fast

"Kim are you okay"

"No Jared I think i need to sit down"

Jared came over & picked me up & placed me on the sofa

"I'll go get her a wet rag" I heard Emily say

"So you guys are werewolves"

"If say yes are you gonna pass out"

I looked over at Greg who had a smirk on his face & I punched his shoulder. Bad Idea.

"Owww"

The nest I heard was Jared growling wow I could get used to that it was really sexy

"Sorry sis were kinda like made of stone or something"

"Its ok, so is there anything else I need to no, like why are yall here you no like whats your purpose"

"Were protectors" Sam said

"Ok well that makes since since you saved me in the woods but my gut is telling me that theres more your tring to protect us rom"

"Vampires" Embry said wow thats the first I've heard him talk today

"O o o ok thats w wow, so are there any around"

"The Cullen"

"Ha I knew they were to perfect especially the big built one he was way tooo perfect"

Wow I din't relize how bad that was to say untill I looked over at Jared. He looked like someone just killed his mom right infront of him & I don't no why but I felt like I should comfort him

"I meen he's not as perfect as you Jared"

"Wow nice save sis"

Everybody was laughing like crazy & Jared now had a smile that would put a kid on christmas to shame. And everything inside me felt warm.

"So is there anything ELSE I should no about like why you weren't attracted to me untill you turned into wolf " I said this as I was looking at Jared

"Look Kim if I tell you this you have to no that I can not live my life without you it will slowly kill me"

Wow that sounded formilar, oh wait thats because Greg said it this morning.

"Ok I understand"

"I imprinted on you"

"Imprinted?"

"Imprinted is like love at first site only stronger alot stronger its were you love someone so much you can't imagine your life without them. You will do everything to protect them. They are your other half.

"Like a soul mate"

"Yeah your my soul mate"

"Ok so whats the point for a werewolf to have an imprint"

Once I said that I wish I hadn't everybody looked down like they really didn't want to tell me

"Ok someone has to tell me"

"The reason for an imprint is a reason for a wolf to fight, without a someone you love more than anything in the world, there really isn't a reason to fight"

I looked at everyone & Embrys expretion was the worst I could tell that he didn't have that & he really wanted it.

But wait that didn't sound that bad why didn't they want to tell me

"Its also to have another generation of wolves" I heard my brother say really fast & Jared looked like he wanted to kill him.

"What she had to no & it didn't look like you were gonna have the balls to tell her. You should be thanking me your welcome by the way"

"So thats the real reason its so I can pop out some little puppies"

"Kim look you could tell me right now that you don't want kids, we could even go out & get your tubs tied if you wanted & it will not change how I feel"

"Are you insane"

I looked over at Jared who had the worst look on his face

"I can't wait to have little puppies"

Jared through his arms around me & Greg started growling

"Oh don't worry Greg Im only 16. im not haveing kids for a long time"

"Yeah you better not"

"So OMG does this meen you imprinted on Kayla" I said as I looked over at Paul

"Yeah i did"

"Aww thats so great, you hurt her I'll kill you"

Everyone started to laugh

"You think Im joking try me. im sure theres a way to kill a werewolf"

"Don't worry Kim I could never hurt her I love her to much & its not because you kinda scare me right now"

I laughed

"look Kim Kayla doesn't no so"

"So I can't say anything but you are gonna tell her right"

"Yeah I will were gonna have a bomfire soom & I'll tell her then"

Paul looked so happy

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything. Today has defintalybeen a crazy day.


End file.
